Dia bukan jodoh ku
by Ehinchiha dragfelliah
Summary: "jangan pernah beri aku senyum itu" ini cerita yang saya buat 2 tahun yang lalu, maaf jika banyak kesalahan, saya juga baru belajar. Jadi mohon bimbingannya ne... :)


**BERHENTI TERSENYUM PADA KU**

Disebuah sekolah menengah atas yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai murid dari segala golongan, di sini tidak terlihat ada pembedaan status semua berjalan damai ..., tapi bila kita telaah lebih jelas kita dapat menemukan berbagai macam cerita yang tertoreh di dalam sekolah ini, ceritanya akan kita mulai dari sini..seorang siswi SMA yang bisa dibilang punya bakat yang banyak , kepribadian yang baik, prestasi yang bagus, namun hanya ada satu masalahnya... _hati._

Terlihat seorang sisiwi yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, sambil berlari kecil kakinya melangkah menuju sekolah tercinta ditemani senandung nan indah dari bibir mungil sang gadis. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis ini untuk sampai di sekolahnya , jarak rumahnya dari sekolahnya kurang dari 100 m,. Hanya perlu waktu sekitar 20 menit gadis itu kini telah berada di depan ruang kelas yang bertuliskan" kelas x-E " . ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya, yang dilihatnya saat itu...sepi..., yah kurasa memang masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah saat ini, ia melirik jam tangannya ,06:10 masih terlalu cepat 50 menit ia datang ke sekolah ,padahal acara belajar-mengajar di mulai jam 07:00, tapi gadis ini sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali, mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat ...ah, aku rasa bukan karena hal itu,...

" mhaaahh..." suara helaan nafas terdengar dari sang gadis , " untunglah dia belum datang..." katanya . apa yang gadis ini pikirkan, dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan "DIA". Apakah ada seseorang yang ia tunggu ...?, kurasa tidak dari kata-kata yang diucapkan sepertinya ia tengah menghindar dari seseorang,,,,dan siapa...? siapa orang yang dihindari itu...? dan kenapa ia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu...? apa dia punya masalah dengannya...?.

" apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang..?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. TAP...TAP...TAP... suara langkah terdengar dari luar ruangan kelas, sepertinya sudah banyak siswa yang datang, gadis itu mulai bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya mungkin inggin melihat teman-temannya yang baru datang. Ia melangkah keluar kelasnya , dilihatnya sudah banyaak siswa yang berkeliaran di koridor , saat sedang asyik memperhatikan teman-temanya yang berlalu lalang pandangan mata gadis itu berhenti pada sosok seorang pria berperawakan tinggi,kulit putih bersih,hidung mancung,dan rambut berwarna dark itu menatap pria itu sangat dalam sekilas terlihat bahwa tatapan sang gadis menyiratkan kekecewaan. Kenapa...? apa yang telah terjadi antara gadis ini dan pria itu...?.

Flass KEMBALI PADA:

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang ,bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia tengah menunggu orang yang sanggat ia sayangi. Lama ia menunggu di sana orang yang ditunggu belum juga menampakan diri, gadis itu nampak jenuh karena menunggu terlalu lama...kini sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu, kemana gerangan orang itu...? tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa gadis ini tengah lelah menunggunya...? atau memang ia takakan pernah datang...? .

Kini langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga...tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sang gadis tak kunjungg datang, oh...tunggu... disana...sepertinya ada seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju ke tempat sang gadis menunggu, dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki berlari dengan melambaikan tangan pada sang gadis sambil meneriaki nama gadis itu, laki-laki itu semakin mendekat, dengan nafas terengah-engah dia meng hampiri sang gadis.

" lucy..hah..hah..maaf membuat mu lama menunggu..." ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengatur nafas setelah habis berlari." Gray...lama sekali ..dari mana saja...?" tanya gadis itu pada pemuda tadi.

Ya.. gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu adalah lucy herftillia,dan laki-laki itu gray...gray fublisher, mereka sepasang kekasih...ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-dua.

" maaf...lucy...tadi ada sedikit masalah..." jawab gray. " mhh...tak apa...sekarang kita mau apa...?" tanya lucy. Saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mungil lucy terlihat raut wajah gray yang tengah gelisah seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatau, lucy dapat melihat itu ia penasaran dan bertanya pada gray" gray... ada apa...?". "mmhhh...lucy..." kata gray ragu. " mmh...?" jawab lucy. " lucy...sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu..." gray sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. " apa...katakan saja...jangan membuat aku penasaran..." jawab lucy sedikit menuntut.

" begini...lucy aku ingin hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini saja..." tukas gray mantap. Mata lucy terbelalak mendengar pernyataan gray, mengapa tidak...ia tak pernah berbuat salah bukan...? bahkan ia tak pernah menuntut apapun dari gray, dan kenapa sekarang, gray ingin menakhiri hubungan dengannya...? apa salahnya pada gray..., lucy sangat kecewa dengan keputusan gray,hatinya menagis, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya, ia berusaha tegar, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ia berusaha tersenyum di depan gray..padahal hatinya hancur. " baiklah jika itu keputusan mu...maaf karena selalu merepotkan mu..."hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan lucy,meski hatinya sakit. " lucy...tapi kita tetap masih bisa bertemankan...?" tanya gray ragu. " _Apa-apan ini...baru saja ia meremukan hati seorang gadis yang telah bersamanya selama dua tahun ini..dan sekarang ia mengajak berteman...? oh ya ampun...tak peka sekali kau gray.." gerutu lucy dalam hati._ " ten-tentusaja..." jawab lucy berusaha tegar. " terimakasih lucy...kau memang sangat baik.."kata gray kemudian memeluk lucy. Lucy yang dipeluk tak bergeming sedikitpun dia tak menolak pelukan dari gray dia juga tak membalas pelukan gray. Tak lama kemudian gray melepaskan pelukannya dari lucy, ia berpamitan kepada lucy,setelah gray pergi lucy hanya bisa mematung di tempat tak ada suara yang terdegar,tak ada isak tangis ,ia hanya duduk bersender di batang pohon itu adalah tempat gray menyatakan cintanya pada lucy 2 tahun lalu dan sekarang pohon sakura itu juga yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan gray. Lama memandangi langit yang kini sudah berubah menjadi kelam sekelam perasaannya pada saat itu ,kini ai bangkit dari tempat peraduannya,berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang kini tengah disinari lampu jalanan,ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju rumah membawa semua perasaan yang kini tengah berkecamuk didalam dadanya, ia ingin melepas semua rasa itu tapi ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ,hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati.

Flas BACK OFF:

" _berhentilah bersedih..., ini sudah satu bulan kau putus dengannya kenapa kau masih memikirkannya hah..." rutuk lucy dalam hati._ Sementara lucy masih bergelut dengan angan-angannya gray sudah berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa lucy, gray melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya dan lucy yang kebetulan mereka satu kelas. " haah...masih seperti itu saja..." gumam lucy pelan sehingga tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

Mereka kini tengah belajar ,hari ini pelajaran bahasa dan sialnya lucy harus sekelompok dengan gray, kenap guru-guru di sekolahnya ini selalu memasangkan lucy dan gray selalu dalam kelompok yang sama, sehingga intensitas lucy bertemu dengan gray jadi semakin banyak, meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa lagi sejak peristiwa putusnya jalinan kasih mereka.

Dua jam pelajaran bahasa terasa lama bagi lucy, apalagi ia harus melihat wajahnya gray yang pernah membuatnya sakit hati, namun bukan karena lucy benci pada gray hanya saja jika ia melihat gray ..perasaan itu pasti akan muncul lagi, perasaan yang selama sebulan ini berusaha ia hilangkan, tapi sampai sekarang perasaan itu selalu saja muncul kembali ...meski ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkannya semua sia-sia saja jika ia masih melihat gray setiap hari, salahkan petugas sekolah yang menyatukan kelasnya dengan gray sehingga setiap hari ia harus melihat wajah gray, salahkan guru-gurunya yang selalu mengelompokannya dengan gray...ia bahkan tak bisa protes untuk berganti kelompok.

Sekarang lucy tengah berjalan menuju kantin, rasa lapar yang mengerogoti perutnya tidak bisa tertahan lagi, karena dia tidak bawa bekal hari ini dengan terpaksa harus beli makanan di kantin. Sesampainya dikantin, langsung saja ia membeli makan untuk menganjal perutnya,hanya roti dan jus melon, ia memang tak terlalu biasa jika harus memakan makan yang terlalu berat, setelah membeli makanannya ia langsung mencari kursi untuk di duduki dalam perjalanan memcari tempat duduk itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang tiadak pernah ingin dilihatnya.

" gray..." lirihnya." Dia...dia...ada hubungan apa dia dengan juvia..?" tanyanya dalam hati, dia meletakan tangan kananya didada kirinya ia remas seragam yang kini ia kenakan , serasa ada yang menghujam jantungnya rasa sakit itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, sakit,perih hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bagai mana tidak... ia melihat orang yang pernah ia miliki kini sedang bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain di depannya, meski sepertinya pria itu tak melihatnya saat ini. Lucy masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sambil meremas dadanya yang masih merasa sakit ia terus memandangi dua insan itu dari kejauhan. Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya gray menoleh untuk tau siapa yang tengah melihatnya saat ini, ia melihat lucy dan tersenyum pada lucy, entah apa maksud dari senyum itu. Lucy yang di beri senyum oleh gray semakin mencengram dadanya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dadanya saat melihat senyum itu entah senang atau sedih semua bercampur disana." _...jangan pernah beri aku senyum itu..., apa kau terlalu bodoh hah... itu sama saja kau tak membiarkan aku untuk melupakan mu,...egois...kau sangat egois, bahkan saat kau bersama yang lain kau masih bisa tersenyum pada ku heh...?" lirih lucy dalam hati._ Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang lucy pergi meninggalkan kantin, ia berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah ingin menenagkan diri.

Lama berjalan kini ia berada diatap sekolah. Ia ingi mengeluarkan semua masalahnya di sana.

" APA MAUMU BODOOOHH...? KAU INGIN MENGIKAT KU HAHh..." teriak lucy dari atap sekolahnya. " BERHENTII...berhentilah membuatku memikirkan mu,...aku ingin melupakanmu,aku tak ingin tersiksa lagi dengan perasaan ini..." teriaknya lagi." Kumohon...kumohon...berhenti menyiksaku seperti ini biarkan aku terbebas dari perasaan ini...,dan berhentilah memberikanku senyuman mu itu..." lirihnya.


End file.
